NIGHT OF ENCOURAGEMENT
by kRieZt
Summary: malam menjelang misi berbahaya ke Zhinganshina, Jean Kirschtein didatangi sosok sahabatnya yang telah lama tewas di peperangan Trost. ini di luar nalarnya, tetapi entah kenapa percakapan mereka pun terjadi begitu saja. seakan Marco Bodt benar-benar hidup untuknya. Jean/Marco. friendship. warning : OOC, typo, dan banyak istilah2 salah sebut/arti. don't like, then don't read.


**NIGHT OF ENCOURAGEMENT**

Cast : Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt (spirit form)

Rating : K+

Genre : General, Drama, Romance

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei. Idea of this story is mine.

Warning : karena ini fanfic pertama dan masih percobaan, saya belum gitu menguasai istilah2 penting di dalam cerita aslinya. Maaf kalo banyak salah sebut dan salah kata. Kalo gak suka, jangan dibaca ya. Thanks.

* * *

_Survey Cops Headquarter_

"Aku rasa pertemuan hari ini cukup. Tanamkan baik-baik di mana posisi kalian nantinya. Misi kita ini sangat penting, demi menjamin keselamatan umat manusia. Sekian. Kalian boleh pergi makan malam dan beristirahat."

Para prajurit baru pilihan Komandan Besar Irvin Smith telah menyelesaikan pelatihan intesif mereka selama 1 bulan. Semua ini dilakukan demi menjalankan misi besar dan berbahaya. Dari pusat Survey Cops di Wall Rose, mereka akan menjelajah kembali wilayah Zhiganshina di Wall Maria, di mana Eren Jaeger akan membuka basement rumahnya, tempat ayahnya menyimpan rahasia bagaimana para Titan menjadi ancaman umat manusia. Misi ini direncanakan sebaik mungkin oleh komandan berambut pirang itu. Segala macam formasi dibentuk dengan tepat supaya misinya berhasil.

Squad Leader Ness telah menyudahi kelas sore itu, dan berpesan banyak-banyak kepada semua anak didiknya. Para prajurit baru ini adalah mereka yang sudah siap berhadapan dengan para Titan, sekali lagi. Mereka sudah melihat bagaimana mengerikannya makhluk-makhluk besar pemakan manusia itu berkeliaran di rumah-rumah penduduk, menebar teror dan mengancam setiap mereka yang bernyawa. Dengan tergabungnya mereka ke dalam Survey Cops, itu artinya mereka adalah pasukan siap mati. Bisa di bilang, pasukan ini adalah barisan pertama yang akan berhadapan dengan para Titan. Jika mereka tidak dibekali pelatihan fisik dan mental yang cukup, mereka hanya akan mati sia-sia di peperangan ini nantinya.

"Kau mau kopi, Jean?"

"Tidak, Connie. Aku akan langsung ke kamar. Kepalaku pusing."

"Tetapi yang lainnya masih berkumpul di ruang makan. Kau baik-baik saja, sobat?"

"Hmph…jangan meremehkan aku, bodoh. Staminaku cukup prima untuk besok. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan tenagaku hanya untuk bergadang sampai lewat tengah malam bersama kalian."

"Yakin tidak mau berbicara dengan Eren dan yang lain sebelum kau tidur? Sudah lama juga kan kau tidak banyak bicara dengannya."

Jean Kirschtein hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan ruang makan. Dia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa prajurit lain yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar tidur mereka masing-masing. Dia bukannya tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan yang lainnya, juga dengan Eren. Dia hanya merasa sangat lelah, dan dia perlu meletakkan kepalanya yang pening.

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu melepas seragam dan sepatunya. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum dia pergi tidur. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia langsung melempar dirinya ke tempat tidur. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mengosongkan isi kepalanya. Dia berada di luar kamar hampir seharian penuh, dan itu sudah dilakukannya selama sebulan.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang paling menentukan. Apakah aku bisa menjalankan misi ini atau tidak…"

Malam itu udara sangat dingin. Jean sempat terjaga beberapa menit karena dia harus berjuang melawan hawa dingin di kamarnya. Selimutnya sudah lapis dua, dan dia yakin sekali ini sudah cukup menghangatkannya.

BRAK!

Mendadak dia terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya, karena melihat jendela kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Angin berhembus kencang dan menambah dingin udara di kamarnya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal karena dia harus memaksakan diri turun dari tempat tidur dan menutup jendela kamar. Dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hey Jean, kau lupa melipat seragammu."

"Sudah diam, Marco. Aku perlu tidur. Aku akan melipatnya besok."

"Tetapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk melakukannya besok. Lakukanlah sekarang."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Marco! Eh…apa? Tadi itu sia-?"

Entah apa yang menyuruhnya membuka kembali selimutnya, kemudian dia mendapati sosok seseorang tengah bersandar pada meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Sosok transparan itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Jean hampir menjerit dan melompat keluar dari tempat tidur. Namun sebelum dia melakukannya, laki-laki dengan bintik di wajahnya itu langsung meletakkan satu jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Jean.

"Ssstt…kau hanya akan membuat keributan jika kau harus menjerit melihatku datang, Jean."

"Apa…apa yang…?"

"Aku tidak akan lama, tenang saja. Hehehe…"

"Marco…benarkah…kenapa bisa…?"

"Selamat ya, Jean. Sudah terpilih menjadi prajurit Survey Cops. Tidak banyak orang yang mau tergabung di pasukan ini."

"…"

"Besok kau akan menjalankan misi yang sangat berbahaya. Semua orang akan diuji keberaniannya. Aku yakin, Komandan Besar Irvin tidak salah pilih orang untuk menjalankan misinya."

Jean masih berbaring dengan posisi miring menghadap Marco Bodt yang duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat selimutnya, dan perlahan cengkeramannya melemah. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang dilihat dan dialaminya. Sahabatnya, orang yang dikenal pertama kali ketika dia masuk menjadi prajurit baru, seseorang yang mendukungnya di saat-saat sulit, Marco Bodt, kini berada di kamarnya.

Marco tewas di peperangan ketika Titan Eren mencoba menutup Wall Rose dengan batu besar supaya tidak ada Titan yang masuk ke wilayah itu. Jean dan rekan-rekannya ketika itu terpencar ke beberapa titik. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana Marco meregang nyawa. Dia masih ingat betul mayat Marco bersandar di tembok dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tinggal separuh bagian. Dialah yang pertama kali menemukan mayatnya. Jika dia tidak ikut menyisir wilayah bekas peperangan itu, dia tidak akan pernah tahu nasib sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau sehat, Jean?"

"…Ya…"

"Hey, jangan melihatku seperti itu, sobat. Aku janji hanya akan sebentar berada di sini. Kau perlu istirahat untuk besok."

"Hn."

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu sehat-sehat saja, Jean. Yang lebih penting lagi, kau masih bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Hmph…prajurit macam aku tidak akan mati semudah itu di tangan para Titan."

"Hahahaha…itulah Jean yang kukenal. Kau tidak mudah menyerah, kau tidak mau kalah terhadap apa pun yang menjadi lawanmu."

Malam itu, Jean berusaha menyingkirkan akal sehatnya, dan hanya berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan Marco. Seperti sebelumnya, dia dan Marco akan terjaga sampai lewat tengah malam. Sebelum tidur, Jean akan banyak bercerita dan Marco akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

Sekarang giliran sosok transparan Marco yang berbicara dengannya, sementara dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik…

"Kau banyak berubah sebenarnya, Jean. Tetapi aku lega kau berubah demi mendukung karirmu di sini."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana perubahanku menurutmu, Marco?"

"Kau bertambah dewasa di mataku. Kau sudah bisa menghadapi segala situasi lebih tenang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentunya kau punya alasan untuk semua itu kan, Jean?"

"Dan aku tidak mau berbagi alasan apa pun kepadamu, Marco. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Hahahaha…itulah yang kusuka darimu, sobat. Kau menunjukkan perkembangan yang sangat baik, dan semua orang mengagumimu. Jika mereka memerlukan seorang pemimpin, kaulah orang yang tepat untuk mereka."

"Hmph…berhentilah memujiku. Nanti hidungku bertambah mekar dan tidak bisa tidur karenanya."

Semakin lama keduanya terbawa dalam suasana tenang malam itu. Jean tidak lagi menganggap Marco sebagai sosok masa lalu yang mencoba berbicara dengannya di masa sekarang. Dia berbicara seakan Marco benar-benar nyata untuknya. Dia ingin sekali memegang tangannya, menyentuh wajahnya, memeluk tubuhnya. Tetapi entah kenapa otaknya menyuruh dia untuk tetap diam di tempat tidur. Dia tetap pada posisinya, mendekap selimutnya erat.

"Aku akan mengayun pedang dan mengendarai kuda besok pagi. Aku akan berperang, dan semua itu kulakukan bersamamu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jean?"

"Ya, Marco. Itu lebih baik."

"Biasanya kita akan melompati atap rumah dan gedung, menyeberangi bangunan-bangunan besar mengandalkan kawat-kawat baja 3D Maneuver Gear. Sekarang semua itu akan bertambah seru di atas pelana kuda."

"Kau benar. Jantungku berdebar jika mengingat besok pagi kita akan berperang."

"Aku sudah siap untuk besok, Jean. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"…"

"Jean?"

"Hey, Marco. Kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

Sesuatu membuat Jean merasa sesak di dadanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat dia hendak berbicara. Mendadak segala perasaan itu berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Dia jadi kehilangan senyumnya, dan menatap Marco dengan cemas.

"Aku takut, Marco."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar takut. Kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang…"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Jean. Aku bisa mendengar jantungmu berdegup kencang."

"Kau bilang aku tipikal seorang pemimpin. Bagaimana aku bisa memimpin pasukan kalau aku dilanda ketakutan seperti ini?"

"Tidak hanya kau, Jean. Semua orang, bahkan Eren pun merasakan hal yang sama. Setiap detik menjelang esok, semuanya akan terhitung berdasarkan irama detak jantung kita."

"Marco…"

"Ketika fajar menyingsing, detak jantung kita seakan berhenti berdetak. Atau malah berdetak lebih cepat dan kita tidak bisa menghitung waktu lagi."

"Rasanya hari esok benar-benar menjadi penentu hidup dan matiku. Hahaha…aku sungguh tidak siap, Marco. Aku mungkin siap mati, tetapi aku tidak seberani dirimu menghadapi kematian, Marco."

"Kita semua sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati, Jean. Kau, aku, Eren, bahkan semua petinggi di pasukan ini, kita dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi kematian. Tetapi kau perlu ingat sesuatu, Jean. Kau bahkan pernah mengatakan ini kepadaku."

"Apa?"

Sosok transparan Marco kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia kini duduk bersila menatap Jean lebih dekat. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Dia tersenyum, dan Jean merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak melihat senyumnya itu.

"Rekan-rekan kita tidak tewas untuk hal yang percuma. Kita melihat mereka sama-sama mengayun pedang, melawan para Titan yang mengancam kehidupan umat manusia."

"Tetapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu kau mati, Marco?!"

"Ssstt…Jean, tenang-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ketika aku harus mengingat hari itu lagi, Marco?!"

Dikuasai perasaan marah dan sedihnya, Jean lalu bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur sambil menatap Marco yang duduk di lantai. Giginya gemeretak menahan marah dan tangis, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Di mana kau saat itu, Marco? Mengapa kau tidak berada di dekatku? Mengapa aku bisa tidak mengetahui kematianmu?"

"Jean, sudahlah…"

"Jawab aku, Marco! Jelaskan padaku! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang memaksaku menerima kenyataan dan melupakanmu! Mereka jahat, Marco!"

"Tidak, Jean. Dengar-"

"Mereka tidak membicarakan kau lagi, Marco. Mereka melupakanmu, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, hah?!"

"Jean…"

"Aku takut, Marco. Aku takut…akan mengecewakanmu, dan semua rekan kita yang mati di peperangan itu. Uuurrgh…"

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jean kecuali membungkuk sedih dan marah. Dia tidak tahu apakah suaranya terdengar orang lain di luar kamarnya. Tetapi dia yakin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di dadanya, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Jean. Karena itulah kau tetap hidup sampai sekarang."

"Marco…uuurrgh…"

"Aku akan mengawasimu, Jean. Peperangan besok akan menjadi yang terpenting untukmu. Berjuanglah."

"Benarkah kau akan selalu mengawasiku, Marco?"

"Ya, aku akan berada di dekatmu. Kita akan mengayun pedang dan mengendarai kuda sama-sama, ingat?"

"Ah, kau benar…"

"Tidak penting membahas bagaimana aku mati. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk besok. Jean, ketakutanmu adalah alasanmu mengapa kau bertahan sampai sekarang. Ayolah, sobat. Tegakkan kepalamu!"

"Marco…"

"Hiduplah, Jean. Hiduplah…sahabatku…pemimpinku…"

Kedua tangan Marco memegang pipi Jean dan menyuruhnya menengadah menatapnya. Jean merasakan hawa dingin di wajahnya. Dia menatap Marco dari balik air matanya yang tertahan. Laki-laki dengan bintik di wajahnya itu tersenyum.

"Hey, Jean…"

"Ya…"

"Jean! Hey, kau dengar aku tidak!"

Jean sontak menoleh ke pintu kamarnya, dia mendapati Eren Jaeger berdiri menatapnya penuh heran. Kedua mata Jean terbelalak, bibirnya membuka menutup tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Eren masuk dan mendekatinya.

"Aku mendengar kau berbicara kepada seseorang. Dengan siapa, Jean?"

"Aku…itu…err…"

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya…itu tadi…hmm…"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih?"

Anehnya, dia tidak lagi mendapati Marco di mana pun di kamarnya. Dia sepenuhnya sendirian, dan sekarang bersama Eren yang masih menatapnya cemas. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi sangat mengantuk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eren. Tinggalkan aku."

"Peperangan besok akan menjadi peperangan besar. Kau mendapat posisi cukup penting. Kau ingat?"

"Ya."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Jean?"

"Berhenti mencemaskan aku dan pergilah, Eren!"

Tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Jean, Eren pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Jean masih duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan emosinya kembali menguasai dirinya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat dia hendak menyebut nama sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi bersamanya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tidur, mencoba melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini.

-000-

Menjelang fajar, semua prajurit diperintahkan bangun untuk bersiap-siap. Mereka memastikan seragam mereka terpakai dengan rapih dan lengkap. Selain itu, mereka juga diperintahkan untk memeriksa kembali peralatan perang mereka. Di markas besar Survey Cops, para prajurit sibuk mengisi gas di 3D Maneuver Gear mereka, mengasah pedang-pedang mereka dan memastikan tidak ada kerusakan pada alat-alat perang mereka.

"Hey, Jean. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi, Connie. Pedangku kurang satu bilah."

"Pergilah ke bagian perlengkapan, mungkin mereka masih punya cadangan pedang."

"Kau duluan saja. Nanti kususul."

"Komandan Besar Irvin tidak suka menunggu. Sebaiknya kau cepat."

Setelah persiapan dilakukan, Jean dan para prajurit lainnya segera mengambil posisi dalam barisan. Cukup banyak prajurit yang akan diberangkatkan ke peperangan. Komandan Besar Irvin Smith memeriksa semua kesiapan prajuritnya yang sedang berbaris di atas kuda mereka. Dia memandanginya satu persatu, menatapnya langsung ke mata mereka. Para prajurit berbalut mantel hijau itu merasa gentar ketika mata cokelat itu menatap mereka. Kedua mata itu seakan berbicara, menguatkan mereka, meneguhkan mereka, memberikan dorongan agar mereka berani melangkah di peperangan ini.

Tepat sebelum Komandan Besar Irvin menyuarakan perintah untuk bergerak, Jean menarik keluar pedangnya. Diangkatnya pedang itu tinggi, lalu dia mencium gagangnya. Genggamannya begitu erat dipenuhi tekad. Dalam hatinya dia memanjat doa dan mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya.

"Kita akan berperang bersama lagi, Marco. Ya, kau dan aku…"

Dan suara lantang pria berambut pirang itu mulai terdengar menyerukan perintahnya. Para prajuritnya pun mulai bergerak maju mengikuti langkahnya. Peperangan ini akan menjadi momen yang sangat berharga bagi siapa pun. Para prajurit, para penduduk, dan petinggi kerajaan, semuanya akan menyaksikan peperangan ini.

Demi mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup umat manusia…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : hello, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Bisa dibilang, saya pendatang baru dan masih nyoba mau bikin cerita Jean/Marco. Saya suka banget mereka berdua. Maaf banget kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Ke depannya saya akan perbaikki. Silakan kalo mau komen dan review ^^


End file.
